7 Girls 4 Teams
by SARAobsessed101
Summary: A Vegas Miami crossover also containing other cities that don't have a CSI sceries. 7 girls from 4 different CSI teams are kidnapped. Will their supervisors be able to find them in time? GSR,Yobling, and DuCaine Horatio and Callieigh eventually!
1. Well where are they?

"Why did I say "yes"? Why couldn't his girls come here?" Grissom and Horatio said at the same time on opposite sides of the country. Sitting in their own office's staring out at the hallway.

Later...

Like I'm not busy enough Horatio complained as he reached down to pick up the vibrating cell phone feeling really sarcastic he answered his phone "Hello you've reached Miami Dade police. This Horatio Caine speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"It's Grissom since when did you become a phone operator?" Grissom replied.

"Since when do you night shift people stay up past dawn," Horatio replied.

"I don't know why I let my girls go off with some random phone operator anyway, but would you send them first class mail back. We have a case," Grissom replied.

"What do you mean your girls your girls are in Vegas with my Calleigh," Horatio said.

"Who the heck is Calleigh? And what did you do with my Sara... and Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"You don't have the girls!" Grissom and Horatio said in unison.

"No!" they both replied.

"Well where are they?" Grissom and Horatio said in unison (again).

Meanwhile...

Sara slowly wakes up rolls over and sees Catherine starring at her.

"I'd never thought you'd wake up," Calliegh said.

"Is the floor moving or is it just me?" Sara asked.

"No, the floor isn't moving the wheels under it are," Catherine answered.

"Exactly," Calliegh said.

"What? Hello I'm not awake yet!" Sara said. Catherine leans over puts her hands on Sara's shoulder and starts shaking her "Are you awake yet? We're in a tractor trailer get used to it!"

"Get off of me or you're going to have to get used to being pinned up against the wall in a tractor trailer!" Sara screamed.

"No need to be touchy!" Catherine responded.

"Well you're the one touching!" Sara replied.

"Shouldn't we compromise together instead of killing each other?!" Calliegh screamed.

"Would you guys care to be quiet or will I have to turn the freezer on!" the kidnapper said.

"No thank you!" the girls screamed.

Back in Miami...


	2. Visitor

"Lieutenant Caine you have a visitor," the secretary called over the inter-com. Horatio casually walked out of his office down the hall and saw Grissom standing in the reception area.

"Did you come all the way from Vegas just to get your girls back?" Horatio asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," Grissom responded.

"Well they aren't here," Horatio commented.

"I'm not going down this road again with you I have records that show that Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows boarded a flight to Miami at 5:00 (pm) Vegas time and their plane landed 1:00 (am) Miami time, so don't tell me their not here," Grissom argueed.

"Follow me to my office," Horatio said as he lead Grissom down a hallway to his office and said "Please take a seat I'll be with you in one minute." A minute later Grissom was accompanied by a tall, short haired brunette, with brown eyes. "This is Gil Grissom he's from the Vegas Crime Lab. Grissom this is Ryan Wolfe he's one of my CSI's," Horatio continued.

"Hello!" Grissom said.

"Likewise," Ryan replied."So H what did you want me for?"

"I would like to know if there was a Sara Sidle and Catherine Willlows here yesterday?" Horatio asked Ryan.

"Yeah they were working with Calliegh on the Granger case," Ryan replied.

"Wait one minute... Calleigh asked me if she could go back to Vegas with your girls to study the Potter case, so they probally left for Vegas," Horatio said.

"Do you guys have access to the air traffic records?" Grissom asked Horatio.

"Do we Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"Yes we do," Ryan replied.

5 minutes later...


	3. Kidnapped

"Their flight number 705 from Miami to Vegas took off about one hour ago," Ryan reported.

"Do you have anyway to find out if they boarded the plane?" Grissom asked Ryan.

"Yes we do and I checked it and found out that Calleigh, Catherine, and Sara didn't board flight 705 Miami to Vegas," Ryan responded.

"Somthing isn't right if they were in Miami they would all be in this lab rght now," Horatio commented.

"Let's check Sara and Catherine's hotel room," Grissom said.

"Knowing Callieigh she probally invited the girls to stay at her house," Horatio said.

"Let's go check out Callieigh's hose then," Grissom interjected.

At Callieigh's house...

They noticed that the door had been kicked down. "That's not a good sign," Grissom said "The're probally not here."

"Mr. Grissom and Mr. Wolfe do you both have your weapons?" Horatio asked. They both nodded their heads. They entered the house to find no sign that anyone had been there, but as they were entering Callieigh's bedroom they found a broken lamp, a rag that had be soaked in chloroform, a gun on the floor, and a note on the bed."

"Lets go get our kits," Ryan said.

"Do you have an extra kit for me?" Grissom asked.

"Yes as we were loading up the Hummer I packed an extra one from the lab for you," Horatio said.

After they had grabbed their kits and got back to the secne of the crime (Callieigh's bedroom)...

As soon as Grissom had his laytex gloves on he picked up the note and read it out loud "Meet me in Atl."

"Meet me in Atlanta," Horatio said.

"Mr.Wolfw are you okay doing this case with Eric? While Mr. Grissom and I go Atlanta to get to the bottom of this mystery," Horatio asked.

"Yeah you go find Callieigh," Ryan responded as Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialed Eric's number.

_Delko._

Yea Eric would you mind if you worked a sece with Ryan at Calleigh's house?

_No not at all. What happened to Callieigh?_

It looks like she's been kidnapped along with Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle.

_The Vegas girls?_

Yes.

_I'll see you there._

"Eric's comming. Now all we have to do is wait for him to arrive," Horatio said.

After waiting 20 minutes Eric got there and Grissom and Horatio were on their way to the airport.

In Atlanta... 


	4. Baltimore

"Now girls I don't mean to alarm you I just am going to make sure you stay here while I do some errands," the kidnapper said as he went over to Callieigh and quickly tied her up. Next, went over to Catherine but she punched him before he had a chance to bind her hands so he quickly bound her hands and feet. After he had bound Sara he stroked her face with his hand and said "I have you know I love brunettes." When Sara heard this she quickly turned her head the other way.

Meanwhile...

"Well we know the kidnapper is here, but we don't know where here," Grissom stated.

"We could check at the PD and see if the have any missing CSIs," Horatio said.

At the PD...

"Yes we would like to know if there you have had any missing officers lately," Horatio asked the secertary.

"No we haven't but the shifts are changing now so that answer could change. You might want to talk with Christopher Hook he is the supervisor of the swing shift. Oh here he is now," the secertary said as a tall man who was about 5'9'' with blonde hair and blue eyes was approaching them.

"Thank you," Grissom said to the secertary.

"Hello I'm Horatio Caine from Miaim Dade police and this is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas police department. We would like to ask yuo a few questions," Horatio said.

"Yes of course follow me to my office," Chris said as he lead them down a hallway to his office. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you," Grissom said.

"So you Mr. Caine you said you had a few questions to ask me. Regarding what?" Chris asked.

"Your CSIs," Horatio asked.

"Yes what about them," Chris responded.

"If any of them are missing," Grissom stated.

"As Lauren (the secertary) told you the shifts are changing now and if any of them are missing we'll know within the hour," Chris responded.

Thirty minutes later...

"Okay Beyonca and Aiyna aren't here. Due to the circumstanes I think we should go to their house," Chris suggeted.

At Beyonca's house...

The team (Grissom, Horatio and Chris) entered the house and found a rag soaked in clorofoarm (like the one at Callieigh's house) was lying on the floor.

"Do you have anyone who can work this scene while we go over to Ayina's house?" Grissom asked Chris.

"Yes. I'll call them right now," Chris answered as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Don Sinclair (one of the Atlanta CSI's).

_Sinclair._

Yeah Don can you and Tim handle a scene at Beyonca's so I can go to Ayina's?

_Sure no problem._

See you when you get here.

Fifteen minutes later Don and Tim arrived at Beyonca's and Grissom, Horatio, and Chris left for Aiyna's house.

At Aiyna's house...

The team walked in and found the same thing at Callieigh's and Beyonca's houses and they found a note on the floor. Chris pulled out another pair of laytex gloves, picked up the note and read it out loud "You CSIs didn't find me soon enough. Instead of telling you where I'm heading now here are some clues. The football team is the Ravens. The baseball team is the Orioles, and they have no basketball team. Where am I?"

"Baltimore," Grisssom said.

Eariler in the evening...

"Where am I? And who are you people?" Beyonca a tall african american with long honey colored hair asked.

"You're in a tractor tralier. I'm Callieigh Duquesne. This is Catherine Willows (as she was pointing at Catherine). And this is Sara Sidle (as she was pointing to Sara). I guess that you know the other girl," Callieigh said.

"Yes I do she is Aiyna Bass (a tall african american with short black hair) and I am Beyonca Rivera," Beyonca said.

In Baltimore... 


	5. Jennifer Gracey and Rebecca Dove

"Grissom can I just ask you one question?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Grissom responded.

"How did you know the kidnapper was heading to Baltimore?" Chris asked.

"Easy. I am a baseball fan and I knew that the baseball team is the Baltimore Orioles," Grissom said.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked Horatio who was driving.

"To the PD," Horatio said.

Meanwhile...

"I have one question to ask you. Where are all of you from?" Aiyna asked.

"Catherine and I are from Las Vegas, Nevada," Sara said.

"I am from Miami, Florida," Calleigh said.

"And if you didn't already know Aiyna and I are from Atlanta, Georgia," Beyonca said.

"So you guys were driven all the way from Vegas," Ayina stated.

"No we were driven from Miami. We were working with Callieigh on a case in Miami and that's where he got us," Catherine said.

"I wonder where we're going know?" Sara asked. As Sara asked the question the tractor trailer stopped and the kidnapper unlocked the back of the truck and said "Welcome to Baltimore. I'm going to be relocating you to another location right behind the truck. I'm going to untie your feet and I'm going to make sure you don't try to runaway from me." Then the kidnapper went over to Catherine and untied her feet and did the same with the 4 remaining girls, but before he let them leave the truck he pulled out a gun and said "If any of you try to run I'll shoot you!" He lead them down a path to a warehouse, where he retied their feet so they couldn't escape. "I'll be back with some more guests for you soon," the kidnapper said as he locked them in the warehouse.

At the PD...

"Hello we would like to know if there had been any CSIs reported missing," Horatio asked the secretary.

"No there haven't been but the shift is changing and that answer could change within the hour," the secretary replied.

"Thank you," Grissom and Chris said in unison. They sat down in the reception area and waited for an opportunity to talk to the next shift's supervisor.

"Gentlemen our day shift supervisor Brian Roberts is right there and he can prob ally answer your questions," the secretary said. Grissom, Horatio, and Chris approached a tall skinny man with dark brown eyes and black hair.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" Brian asked them.

"Hello I'm Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade police department, this is Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas police department, and theis is Christopher Hook of the Atlanta police department. We just wanted to ask you some questions regarding your CSIs," Horatio said as they all exchanged handshakes.

"What about my CSIs?" Brian asked.

"If any of them are missing," Chris said.

"No none of them are missing at this point in time, but I can give you a more solid answer in a little while," Brian responded. "Please follow me to my office." they were lead down a hallway to a office on the other side of the crime lab. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you,"Grissom, Horatio, and Chris said simultaneously.

"So why do want to know if my CSIs are kidnapped?" Brian asked.

"Because we have reason to belive that a kidnapper that kidnapped one of my CSIs, two of Grissom's CSIs and one of Chris's CSIs," Horatio replied.

Twenty minutes later...

"My two best CSIs aren't here and now I'm getting worried." Brian said.

"Who are your CSIs?" Grissom asked.

"Jennifer Gracey and Rebecca Dove," Brian ssaid.

"Let's head over there," Horatio said.

At Jennifer's appartment... 


	6. 1,000,000

The foursome entered the apartment and noticed a white rag on the floor and a note on the coffee table.

"Just like the other two houses," Grissom said.

"What about the other two houses?" Brian asked.

"The same things are present in the house. White rag soaked with chloroform and a note saying where he will be next," Horatio said as Chris pulled out a pair of laytex gloves picked up the note and read it out loud "I love brunettes."

Grissom and **Brian** immediately screamed "Sara!" and **"Rebecca!"**

"Rebecca is a brunette too," Grissom stated.

"Who is Sara?" Brian asked Grissom.

"Sara is one of my CSIs from Vegas," Grissom responed.

"Let me guess Sara is a brunette," Brian said.

"Yep," Grissom replied. Then Grissom and Brian screamed "The're in trouble!" and raced off twords the Tahoe.

At Rebecca's house...

Again the foursome entered the house and went straight to the bedroom (because there was nothing in the living room) and Brian said "What the heck happened here!"

Earlier that day...

The kidnapper entered the house while Rebecca was in her bedroom watching TV. He stepped quietly down the hall to her bedroom door, but when he opened the door it squeaked and Rebecca pulled out a gun from her night stand the kidnapper did the same.

"Put the gun down and come with me!" the kidnapper screamed. Rebecca still held her gun at the kiddnapper and said "I'm not going nowhere!" Suddenly the kidnapper pulled the trigger and fired but Rebeccca ducked just in the knick of time and the kidnapper missed. He walked over to her bed disarmed her of her gun and put a knife to her throat and said "If you don't come with me I'll kill your precious Brian."

"How do you know about him?" Rebecca asked as the kidnapper put a long shallow cut on her neck.

"Oh I know everything about you," the kidnapper said as her pulled out the rag he had soaked in chloroform and put it over her mouth knocking her out instantly. Then he dropped the knife on the bed and proceeded to place the note next to the blood (from Rebecca's neck wound) and bloody knife.

Back to the present...

"Well is looks we might have a kidnapping gone wrong," Horatio said.

"If he killed her, He's going to wish he was never born," Brian said as he pulled on as a pair of laytex gloves and read the note out loud "If you want your CSIs back then I suggest you give me $1,000,000 dollars. Meet me at Oriole Park at Camden Yards at 8:30 tonight . DON'T BRING ANYBODY WITH YOU OR THEY'LL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

At 8:30...


	7. All over the country

At Camden Yards there was no one there but there was a note taped to a tree outside the park addressed to the CSIs. Grissom pulled out a pair of laytex gloves (that he always carries around in coat pocket) picked up the note and read it aloud "Don't worry I havn't hurt your CSIs YET. Enclosed are pictures of your CSIs. Meet me at the warehouse on Frankfurt Avenue. Bring NO ONE. You have until 8:50 (pm)." Grissom gave the other CSIs laytex gloves from his pocket and an envelope with their city on the front of it. Grissom opened his envelope first it reveled two pictures (one of Sara, one of Catherine). Sara had her hands tied behind her back and her ankles were tied, but other than that she looked okay. Catherine had her hands and feet were tied like Sara's, but Catherine mouth was gaged. Horatio was next to open his envlope there was one picture of Calleigh and she looked exactally like Catherine (hands and feet tied and gaged). Chris opened his envlope after Horatio there were two pictures both Aiyna and Beyonca looked like Catherine and Calleigh. Brian opened his envlope last and it held two pictures. Jen looked exactally like Catherine, Calleigh, Ayina, and Beyonca, but Rebecca looked like Sara (hands and feet tied and not gaged), but she had about an inch long horizontal cut on her neck. The men exchanged pictures of their kidnapped CSIs and Chris asked "Whay are Catherine, Calleigh, Aiyna and Beyonca gaged, but not Sara or Catherine?"

"Remember the note at Jen's appartment, I love brunttes?" Grissom asked Chris.

"Yeah. Why?" Chris responded.

"He probally was doing somthing with them," Grissom concluded.

"Oh no!" all four men said in unison.

Eariler that day...

The kidnapper appeared to the girls and said "I'm going to give a message to your beloved supervisors, so smile. If you can.". As soon as he said that he took the first picture of Sara then followed with Catherine, Calleigh, Aiyan, Beyonca, Jen and Rebecca. Then left the girls.

"So I take it you two are from Baltimore," Calleigh asked.

"Yep we're CSI with the Baltimore City Police Department," Rebecca responded as she sat up aganist the wall allowing everyone to see the cut on her neck.

"Becca are you okay? (gesturing to the cut on her neck)" Jen asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rebecca said.

"Your neck!" Jen said.

"Oh that cut hurt like hell about two hours ago, but I'm fime now," Rebecca responded.

"So I take it that your name is Becca," Beyonca concluded.

"No close. I'm Rebecca Dove and this is Jennifer Gracey. This might sound stupid, but who are you and since I know you're not from Baltimore where are you from?"

"I'm Catherine Willows (pointing to Sara) and this is Sara Sidle. We're from Vegas," Catherine responded.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne. I'm from Miami," Calleigh responded.

"I'm Aiyna Bass (pointing to Beyonca) and she is Beyonca Rivera. We're from Atlanta," Aiyna resonded.

"All over the country," Jen said as everyone nodded to that fact.

Back to the present (at the warehouse)...


	8. Max Abernathy

The men pulled up to the warehouse and Horatio said as they got out of the car and ran towards the warehouse "This is it. Time to get our girls back!" They entered a pitch black room with their guns drawn, suddenly the lights were turned on and the light revealed 7 girls (Calleigh, Catherine, Sara, Aiyan, Beyonca, Jen and Rebecca) with their hands and feet bound with the kidnapper pointing a gun at Sara's head. "I would put those guns away if I were you I wouldn't want to have to do something that you might regret," the kidnapper said as he clicked off the safety of the gun and Grissom, Chris, and Brian put their guns down.

"I can fire one shot to kill you before you can get off one shot to kill Sara," Horatio explained.

"Would you rather me kill Calleigh your beloved CSI," the kidnapper said as he moved the gun to Calleigh's head. As soon as he said this Calleigh eyes were filled with fear. When Horatio noticed this he put his gun on the floor like the other supervisors. "That's much better," the kidnapper said as a response to Horatio's action.

"I remember you Max Abernathy! You were the one who I put away for murder," Grissom said out of nowhere.

"Max Abernathy! I put him away for murder too!," Horatio said.

"So did I!" Chris and Brian said in unison.

"So now you've figured out why I wanted my revenge on your CSIs," Max stated as he approached the supervisors his back to the CSIs.

"None of you are leaving here. Well_... alive_ any way," Max continued as he turned around to face the CSIs, suddenly he fired a shot that was aimed at Calleigh, but Rebecca leaned into to the shot saving Calleigh's life. Then Horatio quickly picked up his gun and shot Max in the back. Brian pulled out his radio and said "Control, control, this is CSI Roberts I have a officer and a suspect down! Immediate medical attention needed!" They all ran over to untie the girls. Grissom untied Sara and said "Untie Catherine!" Horatio untied Calleigh and asked her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Calleigh replied. Chris untied Aiyna and said "Untie Beyonca!" Brian went straight to uniting Rebecca and Grissom untied Jen and she said "Thanks." They all crowded around Rebecca and Brian said "Rebecca can you hear me?" We've got an ambulance comming to get you!"

"Brian I can hear you fine," Rebecca replied.

"Keep talking with us," Brain requested.

"Calleigh are you there?" Rebecca asked Calleigh.

"I'm here," Calleigh replied.

"Are you hurt?" Rebecca asked.

"No I'm fine. You saved my life. I don't know how to thank you enough," Calleigh stated.

"Good your fine," Rebecca said in relief as she tried to sit up, but Brian stopped her by saying " Don't sit up you'll hurt yourself even more."

"Okay, but I don't think it's possible to hurt more than I already do," Rebecca explained as the EMT came in and put Rebecca on a streacher and took her to Johns Hopkins Bayview.

At Johns Hopkins Bayview...


	9. BBBBBEEEEEPPPPP

The men (Grissom, Horatio, Chris, and Brian) walked into the ER and Brian asked "We would like to know what room Rebecca Dove is in. Please."

"She's in room 115 down the hall to and 3 doors down to your right," the secretary replied.

"Thank you," the men said in unison, as they walked down the hall and to the right like the secretary said. They entered the room to find Rebecca watching TV.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Rebecca asked.

"Now are you feeling?" Brian asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking," Rebecca responded.

"Can I have a moment alone with Rebecca?" Calleigh asked as the others (Sara, Catherine, Horatio, Grissom, Chris, Aiyna, Beyonca, Brian, and Jen) left the room.

"What did you want to tell me you obviously wanted to tell me something in private because you asked for everyone else to leave, so what is it?" Rebecca asked.

"I just wanted to know why you jumped in front of me to save my life?" Calleigh asked.

"Ever since I was thirteen growing up watching those crime shows I said if I was going to die it was going to be in the line of duty," Rebecca responded as the monitor for her heart rate went BBBBBEEEEEPPPPP.

Outside in the hall...

* * *

This is my first ever cliffhanger (or at least my first intentional cliffhanger). 

Sorry for the short chapter,

SARAobsessed101

P.S Please Review


	10. Leaving Baltimore

Everyone (Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Horatio, Chris, Aiyna, Beyonca, Jen and Brian) rushed into Rebecca's room, While Calleigh called for a nurse.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"I was talking to her and then she just went blank," Calleigh explained as the nurse came in with a doctor. the doctor started to use the defibrillator paddles on 300 on her, but that didn't work so he (the doctor) went to 350, after he used 350 the heart rate monitor went beep, beep, beep, and everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Then then everyone (including the doctor) left the room and Rebecca to sleep.

The next day...

They all went to visit Rebecca in the hospital. They went to Rebecca's room to find her sleeping.

Half an hour later...

Rebecca awoke to find everyone in her room and she said "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much. We've just been so worried about you" Brian said.

"I'm sure that Calleigh already did this, but I would like to personally thank you for saving the life of my CSI and for that I am eternally grateful. If you ever come to Miami looking for a job you have one in my lab," Horatio said.

"Same with Vegas. I would take pride knowing that I have a CSI like you on my team," Grissom said.

"I think I might take you up on your offers. Ever since I was twelve I have dreamed of when I become a CSI I would have three career stops start off in Baltimore, head to Miami, and over to Vegas where I would end my career," Rebecca explained.

"Well I guess we should head back to Vegas," Grissom said.

"We should probably head back to Miami too," Horatio said.

"Same here," Chris said as everyone bid their goodbyes.

Back in Vegas...


	11. You guys want to go for a drink

Grissom, Catherine and Sara left for the first plane to Vegas. "It feels good to be home," Catherine said.

"I hear you Cath," Sara replied.

"Let's get back to the lab," Grissom said.

In the locker room...

Nick, Warrick and Greg were getting ready for shift when they (Grissom, Catherine and Sara) walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" Sara asked.

"Hey I'm glad you're back," Nick said as Catherine and Sara traded hugs with the guys (Nick, Warrick and Greg).

"You guys want to go out for a drink after shift? To celebrate your safe return," Greg asked.

"Gil you told them!" Catherine and Sara screamed in unision.

"Of course I told them I thought they deserved to know tat you were kidnapped," Grissom explained.

"Well I guess they (Nick, Warrick and Greg) had a right to know what was going on," Catherine reasoned.

"I agree... I guess," sara responded.

After shift...

Grissom and Greg were in the locker room together and grissom asked Greg "Greg do you think it would be okay if instead of going to a bar we could go to your place for a drink instead?"

"Sure, but why?" Greg asked.

"You'll find out later," Grissom said as Greg left CSI HQ to buy drinks. Then Warrick walked into the locker room and asked Grissom "Did you talk to Greg about tonight?"

"Yes were going to his place tonight instead of a bar," Grissom said.

"Did you tell him why?" Warrick asked.

"No, I just told him you'll find out later," Grissom responded as the others (Nick, Catherine and Sara) walked in to the locker room. "Where's Greg?" Nick asked.

"He left to buy beer," Warrick said.

"Why would he need to buy beer if we're going to a bar," Catherine asked.

"Because he invited us to his house instead," Grissom said as they all left for Gerg's house.

At Greg's house...

Grissom knocked on the door knock, knock, knock and Greg appeared in the door way "Come on in," he said as they all walked in including Brass. "Hey Greg what's up?" Brass asked.

"Nothing much. What do you guys drink?"

"I'll drink anything thing right now... just give me a beer," Sara said as Brass and Grissom looked at her giving her the if you get drunk you're dead look.

"I deserve a beer after the lnog week I've had," Sara said to Grissom and Brass.

"Sara," Greg said as he handed her a beer.

"Thank you Greg," Sara replied.

After everyone had a drink or two...


	12. Sara Sidle Catherine Willows

The music was playing a slow dance song and Grissom and Sara were dancing and Warrick and Catherine were dancing. Greg, Nick and Brass were just satanding around talking. The song stopped and Grissom and Warrick said "We would like to make an announcement." as everybody turned to face them. "Thank you," Grissom said.

"Well we all know that while Grissom, Catherine and Sara were in Miami they were also being dragged up the east coast by a kidnapper," Warrick said as everyone nodded their heads and they (Grissom and Warrick) turned to face Sara and Catherine.

"Sara, you and I have been together for a while now..." Grissom said.

"And Catherine, you and I have been together for a while now..."Warrick said.

"Sara, I was so worried when I saw that picture of you being tied up..." Grissom continued.

"And Catherine, when I heard that you were kidnapped I wanted to kill the guy that did that to you so..." Warrick continued.

"Sara Sidle..." Grissonm said.

"Catherine Willows..." Warrick sid.

"Will you marry me?" Grissom and Warrick said in uison. Catherine and Sara looked at each other and said...

"YES!" as everyone (Greg, Nick and Brass) began to clapp.

Back in Miami...


	13. Tropcial Chinese

Calleigh walked into the locker room and Ryan said "Calleigh are you okay?". Calleigh looked at him as to say who told you? and Ryan answered "Horatio told the whole team,"

"Oh, I expected him to," Calleigh said as the rest of the team (Horatio, Eric, and Natilia) walked in and and Eric said "Calleigh are you okay to work?"

"I am perfectally able to work,but thanks for asking," Calleigh replied.

"Do you guys want to go out tonight to celebrate Calleigh's safe return?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah," everyone (Eric, Ryan, and Natilia) said.

"Where did you have in mind?" Calleigh asked.

"I was thinking Tropical Chinese," Horatio said.

"That's the best chinese resturant in Dade county!" Eric said.

"I know. Do you all want to go?" Horatio asked.

"I think I can speak for everybody when I say that we'll love to go, but we should invite Alexx," Calleigh asked.

"I'll call her up right now. I'm putting her on speaker, so whatever you do don't say anything," Horatio sai as he called up Alexx.

_Hello _

Hello Alexx its Horatio.

_Do you need me to come to a scene?_

No, Alexx do you have any plans tonight?

_No._

I was wondering if you wanted to go out with the team and I for dinner tonight?

_That all depends on where we're going._

We're going to Tropcial Chinese.

_I heard that they have the best chinsese food in Dade county. Sure I'll come along._

Thank you.

_I guess I'll see you then._

Take care Alex.

_You to Horatio._ Horatio hung up the phone.

After shift...


	14. Fell into a deep and passionate kiss

They all got into the Hummers Horatio(at the wheel), Calleigh(in the passenger's seat) and Ryan(in the back seat) were in one and Eric(at the wheel), Alexx(in the passenger's seat), and Natilia(in the back seat) were in the other one. They got out of their Hummers and walked into the restaurant. "How many?" the hostess asked.

"We have a reservation for Caine party of six," Horatio said.

"Okay, right this way," the hostess said as she lead them to their table. They made their way through the restaurant to their table and took their seats. "Your waitress will be right with you," the hostess said.

"Thank you," everyone (Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan, Eric, Alexx and Natilia) said. It was a three person per side booth. On one side it was Hotatio, Calleigh, and Ryan and on the other it was Alexx, Eric, and Natilia. The waitress came and they all ordered their drinks Horatio ordered a beer. Calleigh ordered wine. Ryan ordered a Coke. Alexx ordered wine. Eric ordered a beer and Natilia ordered wine. "I feel like the odd man out," Ryan said,

"It's a good thing you're the odd man out because you shoudn't have alcohol," Eric said.

"I know," Ryan said as the waitress came back and handed them their drinks, and she took their food orders. Horatio ordered the dim sum. Calleigh ordered the sweet and sour shrimp. Ryan ordered the chicken chow mein. Alexx ordered the orange chicken. Eric ordered the dim sum and Natilia ordered a small order of shrimp fried rice and a cup of wanton soup. "When Horatio told us what was happening to you we all felt worried for you. Personally I wanted to kill the guy,"Ryan said.

"I'm with Eric if we would have gotten five minutes alone with that guy he would be dead right now," Eric said.

"He's dead anyway. Horatio shot him when he shot at me," Calleigh explained.

"Calleigh baby, he shot at you," Alexx said.

"Yeah, but this CSI from Baltimore Rebecca Dove got in the way and it hit her instead of me," Calleigh explained further.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (CALLEIGH'S POINT OF VIEW)_

_"None of you are leaving here... alive anyway Max said as he turned around and shot at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit, them I heard another shot. I opened my eyes and saw Rebecca and Max on the ground. Horatio ran over untied me and asked me if I was okay. To which I replied yes. Then Brian, Rebecca's supervisor or boyfriend, probably both untied her and asked her if she could hear him. she said she could, and then she asked me if I was okay, and I said I'm fine. you saved my life, I can't thank you enough. after that they took her away on the streacher."_ Calleigh explained.

_END OF FLASHBACK _

* * *

"If I ever meet Rebecca I'll have to to thank her," Ryan said.

"I'm with Ryan," Eric said.

"I'll think we'll all have to thank her," Alexx said as the food came.

After they (Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx, Eric and Natilia) were finished with their meals...

The waitress brought the check. Calleigh was reaching into her wallet when Horatio said "Calleigh I got your meal."

"Horatio are you sure," Calleigh said.

"Yes I'm sure," Horatio said as he put the money on the table for his and Calleigh's meals as he gave Ryan and Eric a sign as to say get the lady's meals. Then Ryan said "Natilia I'll get your meal," and Eric said "Alex spend that money on your kids. I got this one."

"That's so thoughtful of you!" Natilia said.

"Are you sure?" Alexx said.

"Of course," Eric said.

"Thank you," Alexx said as Ryan and Eric put the money on the table.

"If you have the bill than I have the tip," Calleigh said.

"No Calleigh. I got the tip," Horatio said.

"Ummm...no way I've got it!!'' Calleigh said.

"Calleigh I like to treat the women I go out to dinner with," Horatio explained.

"Is this a date now?" Calleigh asked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Horatio said.

"That means this is a date!" Calleigh screamed getting attention from other restaurant goers.

"Calleigh I know that you know that I was worried about you when he shot at you..." Horatio explained.

"So and your point is," Calleigh said.

"I realised that I love you," Horatio said as Calleigh put her arms around him and they fell into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Um-hmm," Ryan getting the attetiton of Horatio and Calleigh.

"Can you love birds please not do that here!" Eric said.

Back in Atlanta...


	15. Icecream cake

When Chris, Beyonca, and Aiyan walked into the breakroom they were met with all of their co-workers clapping and smiling. Emily Scott a tall white woman with long blonde hair and green eyes.Gail Stern a short white woman with short red hair and brown eyes and Skeet Green a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm glad you're all back safe," Emily said.

"Me too. I was getting tired of only having three people on shift with me!" Skeeet said

"We thought you were comming back in today so I picked up..." Gail said as she opened the freezer and there was a ice-cream cake.

"Thank you Gail," Beyonca and Ayina said in unison. They all had a normal day with everyone working a case. Beyonca and Gail had a teenage boy suiside. Chris and Emily had a mureded family and Skeet and Gail had a car accident.

Back in Baltimore...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!

I was having a hard time because I had mothing to base the chapter off of.

Baltimore should be better.

SARAobsessed101


	16. SURPRISE

Rebecca had been in the hospital for two more days to recover from her gunshot wound.

They (Rebecca, Jen, and Brian) headed into Brian's office so they could start off shift with handing out assignments. He (Brian) reached for his keychain in his pocket so he could unlock the door to his office. He unlocked to door and turned on the light and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Every CSI from graveyard was there. Brittney Kidd a tall white woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Gil Roberts (no relation to Brian Roberts) a tall white man with short black hair and blue eyes. Don Granger a tall white man with brown hair and brown eyes and Will Miller a tall black man with black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Rebecca how are you feeling?" Brittney asked.

"I feeling ready to get back to work," Rebecca replied.

"We felt horrible when we heard what happened to you," Gil said.

"We just had to surprise you on your first day back to work," Will said.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best," Rebecca said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Let's get back to work," Brian suggested.

"Wait a minute repeat the last thing you said," Rebecca requested.

"Let's get back to work," Brian repeated.

"No before that," Rebecca said.

"I'm glad you liked it," Brian repeated again.

"You set this whole thing up didn't you Brian!" Rebecca screamed as she got some attention from some lab rats processing the evidence.

"Becca quiet down some lab rats are looking," Brian said.

"You put this whole thing together didn't you," Rebecca repeated again.

"No," Brain answered.

"Jen, did Brian set this whole thing up?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep," Jen answered.

"Thanks a lot Jen," Brian said.

"No problem that's what I'm here for," Jen answered.

"Okay. Let's get back to work now Jen there was a shooting..." Brian said as Rebecca cut him off by saying:

"There's no avoiding the question. Why did you set this whole thing up? To teach me somthing?" Rebecca asked.

"I wanted to teach you that I love and care about you more than anything in the world," Brian said as everyone's jaws dropped the floor.

"Brian I don't need this to know that you love and care about me," Rebecca explained.

"I know, but I just wanted you to have a big warm welcome back and they were up for it," Brian explained.

"If you love and care for me so much than, will you go put with me tonight?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes I will," Brian responded.

"Than pick me up at eight tonight," Rebecca said.

"I'll be there," Brian responded.

Eight o'clock that night...

* * *

See I told you this chapter would be better (legnth wise)! 

SARAobsessed101


	17. Rusty Scupper

Brian arrived at Rebecca's house at eight o'clock sharp. He knocked at the door and Rebecca answered wearing her black shirt and pants with her strapy red stilettos. "You look wonderful," Brian said to her who was wearing black slacks, a red shirt and black dress shoes.

"Thanks you look nice to," Rebecca said.

"Why thank you. Your chariot awaits," Brian said as he took Rebecca by the arm and lead her down her driveway to this midnight blue BMW Z4.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked.

"I was thinking the Rusty Scupper," Brian suggested.

"I am so in the mood for some good steamed shrimp," Rebecca stated.

"The Rusty Scupper it is then," Brian said.

At the Rusty Scupper...

"Reservations Roberts party of two," Brian said.

"There's a five to ten minute wait for a table," the hostess said.

"Thank you," Brian said as Rebecca and him sat down.

About ten minutes later...

"Roberts party of two," the hostess called. Rebecca and Brian followed the hostess to their table and took their seats and the hostess said (again) "Your waitress will be with you momentarily."

"So why did you throw together that whole surprise thing today at work?" Rebecca asked.

"It was like I said earlier I wanted you to know that I loved and cared about you," Brian explained.

"Hell my name is Samantha and I will be your waitress this evening . What would you like to drink?" Samantha asked.

"I'll take a frozen strawberry margarita," Rebecca ordered.

"I'll take a Cors Light," Brian ordered as the waitress walked away.

"The thing is that I already knew you loved and cared about me," Rebecca stated.

"I know you did I just wanted to make it clear," Brian said.

"You know when that guy Max guy came into my room...

* * *

_FLASHBACK (REBECCA'S POINT OF VIEW)_

_I heard some one come in my bedroom door, so I pulled out my spare gun from my nightstand and pointed it at him and he said put the gun down and come with me and I responded I'm not going anywhere. He came over to my bed disarmed me of my weapon and held a knife to my throat and said If you don't come with me I'll kill your precious Brian and I asked How do you know about him and he cut me with the knife and said oh I know everything about you," Rebecca explained._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"How did he know about us?" Brian asked. 

"I don't know maybe he was looking at one of my pictures of you I have up on my wall," Rebecca suggested.

"He wouldn't have known my name from looking at a picture,"Brian said as the waitress came back with their drinks and took their meal orders. Brian ordered the two crab cakes and Rebecca ordered a half a pound of steamed shrimp.

After the meals...

Rebecca was pulling out her wallet from her purse when Brian said "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm paying for my half of the meal what does it look like I'm doing," Rebecca replied.

"Oh, no you're not! No woman that I take out to dinner is going to be paying for her half of the meal," Brain expalined.

"Well then, I'm getting the tip," Rebecca said.

"You're not getting that either," Brian said.

"But you said that no woman you take out to dinner is going to be paying for her half of the meal. You didn't say anything about the woman you take out on a date paying for the tip," Rebecca explained.

"Fine then no woman that I take out to dinner is going to be paying for ther half of her meal and or the tip," Brian said correcting himself.

"Fine then, but you still have to drive me home," Rebecca said.

THE END!

* * *

My friend and I came up with the idea of this fanfic together and while I was writing this she is writing her spin-off of 7 Girls 4 Teams called Double Kidnapping it's up now go to ilovesara801's profile to red it! 

For me I was thinking that I could combine the sequels of Talent Show and 7 Girls 4 Teams for the weddings and receptions. Tell me what you think!

Please review!

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101


	18. New Story Link

**Hi this is SARAobsessed101, and I just wanted to let you guys know that my friend Jenn is posting a deviation of this story on her account ilovesara801****, it is basically the same story-base, with the idea of Max and the killings, but with the addition of a separate character, named Mila, who kidnapped one of the Vegas CSI girls previous to the 'trailer incident' , and wound up being kidnapped as well when Max mistakes Mila for Sara and takes both of them when he cannot figure out who is who. The first few chapters goes into the 'hostilities between Sara and Catherine over Grissom. It also goes into the SHORT kidnapping of one of the girls, whose identity is concealed until the fourth chapter. The only other difference is that in her version**** there are no CSI's from Baltimore…but it goes more into the characters of Beyonca and Aiyna. Go check it out! It will help in the pain of my ending the story.**

**I love you!**

**SARAobsessed101**


End file.
